128487-massivly-f2p-announcement-discussion-thread-page-3
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content It's something we're trying. If it turns out that it ends up not working well, we can always add it back. We'll be looking for this type of feedback during the beta. | |} ---- All rares that drop items are classified as 2 man primes. The 5 man named primes are mobs listed as 5 man superiors, rather than primes. That's generally how you notice them. Aside from the one in Blighthaven you mentioned a few other examples I can think off are the 5 man superior girroks, spiders and bees in the Defile (although considering how common those are I doubt they'll get special drops), there's a Dreg monster (like the one in Malgrave) hiding in a cave in Crimson Badlands, in Malgrave I remember the Darkspur area having a 5 man and the girroks having a 5 man (Iirc it has that special Girrok skin with weapons sticking out). There's also a 5 man named pumera in Whitevale, that my raretracker keeps picking up for some reason. Was it Permafrost? It's pretty much right next to an actual rare, so not sure which one was the 5 man mob. They're everywhere, some of them are pretty well hidden though. Anyway, I'm glad to see those mobs finally serve a purpose. In their current state they just seemed a completely pointless addition. | |} ---- ---- While you're not the only one by any means wanting to make a race/class combo that isn't available (seriously, my world for mordesh and mechari espers and aurin warriors), Carbine hasn't said anything about this topic since the betas. :/ *sigh* | |} ---- ---- This is really the crap they need to be working on. Really carbine, this is what needs to be dealt with. We need All Class for All Races. We all know the lore reason is an excuse. All arguements that are made against all classes for all races are easily broken. "But fraaaan Aurin are naturalistic THEY CAN'T USE GUNZ AND STUFS" I rest my case. No excuses Carbine, all classes to all races. Just like TERA, GW2, FF14... You have NO reason not too. | |} ---- ---- ---- That moment where your DM made you roll dice to determine race.... | |} ---- Yep.... | |} ---- ---- ---- It's Bullcrap. "Classical RPG elements" isn't an excuse either. There's no reason to support the "traditional" RPG view because it restricts the creativity of players and the vision and interest they could have in the game. The primary reason I don't have a bunch of level 50s is because Aurin can't be every class, and Draken can't be exile. Now granted, I did make a pretty Mordesh and human character, and I made a goregous lady Draken, but the restrictions is why I don't really play them. If I could play Aurin every class, I would. With one exception, If I could make an Exile lady draken, I'd have 5 aurin(esper, spellslinger, medic, stalker, engi) and 1 draken(warrior). But restrictions end up making how much I would get into the game. I absolutely love bunny girls, and my 2nd favorite trope characters are "horned girls." WildStar offers both with fantastic choices. Except all those choices are restricted by some for or another. It sucked in TERA watching only Elin get that Reaper class which had Castanic written all over it. Some people even quit over it. Thankfully Castanic got the BFG (big *censored* gun) class, but really imagine how much traffic TERA lost because they didn't allow every race to be those new classes. "But lore!" Lore be damned, Player creativity, and game diversity should trump lore everytime. I love lore, I write lore, lore is a great thing for a game, it gives us something to base our ideas around. But when it gets in the way of playability of the game, it needs to stop asside. Like I'd be more than willing to spend 20~30$ on an item that makes it so I can play a Draken on Exile side. That's another 1000+ hours i'd put back into the game, and players are content. Restrictions suck. Edited June 29, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- *sigh* How many times have I had to post this? Carbine themselves admitted that the restriction of classes for races was because of time constraints. Each class/race combo requires designing animations for each ability of the class. Unique animations to the race (to match the size and movement of said race). Nothing to do with no RPG, pen and paper, lore, whatever! They started with the most logical choices for each race (and they started with humans hence why they have so many options!) and then... ran out of time. I don't see them having a financial incentive now unless they make you pay for Chua warriors. This is why I hate things cut out from the get-go cause it's a lot harder to convince a company to spend the time afterwards. I doubt they have time before f2p to create animations for new class/race combos, but it'd be awesome if they did! Also to Fran... The most important change should be NO MORE UGLY UNDIES FOR CHUA AND MECHARI! That should come before new class/race combos! *Pet projects for the win! | |} ---- Exiles would become 99% Aurin. That's a good reason not to do it. /runs from all the aurin lovers /hide | |} ---- Aaaaactually...that's not the whole story. The class combinations were based on both time constraints (which just means they used how much time they were given, not that they ran out of time while developing) AND the established lore. http://www.reddit.com/r/WildStar/comments/1s6sve/we_are_the_wildstar_medic_class_team_ama/cdugrhj As someone who is a massive Aurin fan and whose main will always be a medic, I don't mind the race restrictions. At all. Edited June 30, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- They only tried to think of lore flavor because they didn't have time. And it wasn't a matter of "aurin can't be engineers" or "mechari can't be spellslingers". That is clearly not the case, as it's contradicted in their own lore! It was definitely more of a "these classes thematically suit this race the best, so since we're short on time, we'll go with those." | |} ---- No offense...but unless there's some other statement from Carbine that I've missed, this is just pervasive and meme-like speculation. One that's nothing more than well-wishing and reading into what isn't even in their own statement, when asked about this subject. Also going by Fran's screenshot and following the goofy logic used in this topic, all classes should be able to equip and use engineer guns. Because any class can be a soldier and you have soldier missions where you have to use heavy guns. Edited June 30, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- It's not speculation. There is at least one Mordesh esper in lore - a pretty major historical figure, if the museum is anything to go by; it stands to reason there are more. There are aurin wielding swords and guns. There are examples strewn throughout the game of pretty much every class/race combination. There is zero real lore stating that X race cannot be Y class. | |} ---- Using what's clearly an outlier and the exception to the rule isn't a very good idea. It's no different than saying that ANYONE who picks up a gun can be an expert marksman, because one naturally gifted person who is a good shot becomes a crack sniper. On the other side of the aisle, there is also zero real lore stating that every race CAN be any class. That's already been decided by the choices that Carbine's already made, and the characteristics/mentality established in the Loremageddon/Game Dialogue for each race. Outliers, like your Mordesh one, are just the exception to the established rule. If Carbine wants to undo this, and retcon their own lore, then that's their decision. It won't make much sense, but it'll still be their decision at the end of the day. Edited June 30, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- Thanks for finding that. I knew it was somewhere! | |} ---- Wat. This is nonsensical. We're talking about classes in a video game, for crying out loud. xD Not real life skills. Race-class restrictions in RPGs typically have at least some kind of lore behind why X race can't be Y class, but that explanation simply doesn't exist in WildStar and is even contradicted repeatedly. There is no explanation for why aurin player characters are incapable of weilding swords or large guns, when aurin NPCs can do precisely that. There is no explanation for why mordesh player characters cannot make use of psionic powers to create illusions, when mordesh NPCs can do precisely that. The only part of WS saying X race can't be Y class is in the character creation UI - which is not actually an explanation. | |} ---- ---- ---- One of the very first quests in Galeras has a Mordesh esper too. Like literally sits there and makes illusions to torment a Dominion captive. | |} ---- AND there is also the Mordesh Esper boss in Riot in the void to add to that list... Edited June 30, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- And apparently Aurin are like crazy geniuses or something (according to Lore page their brains are "incredibly complex") so why couldn't they figure out how to work an engineer's gun? | |} ---- Haha yeah. Have you seen human females' teeny tiny arms though? If they can hoist a cannon or power sword, an Aurin can too. | |} ---- ---- ---- It's complete stupidity the basis of the reasons at hand. The "Lore" relative situations as given were not restrictions, but the best choices they could have made at the time so they say. The Lore reasons conflict with one another. Aurin can be a soldier but can't be a engineer? Can't handle technology, yet can be a scientist? Lets not forget stalker's super high tech nano suit. We had guns LONG before we had cloaking devices. We have Shields in game, we have quest lines that directly conflict with the logic used for making and establishing class restrictions. I think it's completely bogus in every single reasonable way to say that an Aurin can't be a medic, and yet that class is a healing capable class, which is right up an Aurin's ally. In truth, the animations per class are pretty much universal in reality. I've seen a Granok do the Esper blade dance twirl, I've seen animations from other classes in other characters. They could literally just half ass it, and copy the Female human animations over to every race to class to fill in the game, and same with humale male and let it sit for a while and we pretty much wouldn't be none the wiser, but a massive degree happier. Sometimes you don't have to go the whole 9 yards Carbine, sometimes you just have to go 6 and then another 2 and then walk the ball over for the 1st down. Carbine, you're builing an MMORPG, not a JRPG, or Elder Scrolls installment. You need to cast as big of a net as possible, because some people are fickle, and if you don't get those fickle people, you miss out. And sometimes those fickle players will end up being your most loyal if you just give them the right reason to stay. All Races, All classes, Pick a Class, Pick a Race, Pick a gender, CUSTOMIZE, GO! That's your best bet giving people less of an excuse to not play the game. "I can't be this class this race, so why would I play it?" Remember that I myself am one of those fickle players. I only looked at this game because I saw bunnyears, when I saw you had a Psychic mage that could also be a bunnygirl, I was sold, preorder the Deluxe Edition, and a full year subscription(There was more to it than just that but you get it right?). The first impression is really the only chance you get at pulling people in for good, so putting your best foot forward and giving us the biggest range of options and choices to look at, is going to be your best possible chance. And it starts at the character creation screen. | |} ---- ---- I didn't mention anything about factions there. But. They shouldn't have done factions in the first place. Factions are an old worn out idea that only keeps on getting used because wow did it. Factions bring up significantly more problems and the potential benifits. Dual Factions limits PVP options, limits lore options, creates more workload on maps and everything else that has to be split in two. Dual factions fragments the population, hampers proper PVP queing, restricts the amount of players that may interact with one another. Dual faction systems present a significant amount of problems and limitations as compared to the very little positive they actually bring. | |} ---- ---- Oh stop being so intentionally obtuse. I was expanding upon why your reasoning for the lone Mordesh and few token Aurin examples isn't nearly as strong as you wish they were. It's only "nonsensical" because you flat out chose to be disingenuous and become hung up on HALF of the point that I was making. Which was the concept of real life individual outliers and the natural abilities within certain groups and your average individuals in said group. In conjunction to the physical requirements that would allow everyday members of said groups to believably be able to take up certain class selections, in game. Which when it comes to restrictions and races, isn't always backed up by lore in as many RPG's as you think. I'm assuming you haven't played Hycrest or Whitevale as Dominion. Or even ventured outside the backdoor of Thayd as an Exile, into the massive skirmishes and attempted destruction of civilians and civilian towns. Because there's no possible way one can honestly say this, while having set foot in either of those areas. And now in the real world, where we DON'T mimic "Dry Drunks", the only issue is that factions split people up. But that's irrelevant, since that's the purpose of factions. If you don't like that, then that's your own fault. I don't go into a steakhouse and demand that they focus on salads. That's just being a moron, and is the equivalent of what you're doing now. Because you signed up to an MMO that's BASED on factions. Factions which people DO like. You know....a thing that YOU don't. Which you can't seem to wrap your mind around (the fact that there are things in life that we aren't gonna like and will remain despite our shouting), have a personal agenda against, and can't really garner any real steam against. Which is ultimately what it comes down to. It's quite transparent. No matter how many points on a flimsy and concocted list of subjective justifications (that you erroneously tout as fact) that you can come up with. It's a selfish and unfortunate case of..."Stop liking what I don't like! I'm a nobody, but my opinion is law! Everyone else be damned!" If you don't like factions, there are a other MMO's that cater to your own personal vision of "What makes a good MMO". Edited June 30, 2015 by Dharnell | |} ---- ---- Wait... what does TERA do for factions?!?! Each race has their own capital and they supposedly fought, but all PVP content is based on alliances not race/faction. PSO2 - no factions. DDO - no factions. Neverwinter Online - no factions. GW2 - no factions. Tera - no factions. Unless you think Elin vs ALL is a faction thing, lol Wildstar is my first and only faction mmo. Cannot say that I am a fan at all. Population imbalance is just staggering. Edit: Destiny is and is not an MMO depending on who you ask. Also no factions. And PVP is HUGELY POPULAR in that game, above and beyond what most mmos can ever hope other than games like Eve. Edit2: This is Tera's idea of "factions": TERA FactionsFactions in TERA are your way to get in good with the locals. Build up your reputation with any number of them by completing quests, running errands, or killing key monsters. Choose wisely, though—most faction quests are daily quests, of which you can only do 10 per day (or 20 for elite players). Inspect each faction carefully before you throw your support behind one of them! Edited June 30, 2015 by DeaHamlet | |} ---- No, TERA does not have factions. they have a system that incorporates faction elements, but these are not hardbound from the start, from the first creation faction. both my lvl60 and lvl58 in TERA have never been in a faction. when I say factions, I mean(obviously) the Duality of Horde Vs Alliance/Exile Vs Dominion, the hard bound dedicated trope faction system that was started by WoW. | |} ---- ---- No, they didn't mess up with Strain Vs players, they have a better idea and a proponent to work with if they do want to remove factions. Which they should. In reality, they screwed up in the first place by making the game dual faction, but what do you expect from a lead that goes into an interview claiming they wanted to do WoW right. The limitations brought on by trope dual factions is pretty dampenning to the possibilities of other game design paths for MMOs. For World PVP, Dual factions actually ends up limiting it more than it promotes it, because of the amount of restriction you end up dealing with. Faction vs Faction ends up with the issue of no guild wars, no interfaction fighting outside of consensual dueling. Carbine ended up making some wildly over done PVP mode to make up for it that ended up being a horrible failure. Free For All +Guild vs Guild is a fantastically better system, because at the end of the day, EVERYONE is a target. Potential target, potential enemy. If you really want world PVP being a thing, let everyone take a swing at everyone else. Let guilds throw dirt at each other and squabble over BS drama on the forums and chat, and then it turns into real in game fights. Factions end up creating more problems than they solve. | |} ---- I did say it and I did step into those areas as quoted "Even so there is little to no actual game elements" and I stand by that because unlike other games that have done the faction system Wildstar lacks heavily in offering gameplay outside of battlegrounds to really entice the players into conflict. In the grand scheme and overall content if by offering a feeling of conflict you mean those scripted events and quests of fighting NPCs, they're very small in comparison to the amount of conflict we have on both sides with factions outside of the two. I WANT to see more like the backdoor of Thayd, I want Exiles and Dominion at each others throats, I want objectives that encourage an Aurin player to gut a Mechari and, instead I get some basic kill quests, maybe some sabatoge things, and the scenery of some battles...Meanwhile once I pass Whitevale I'm fighting more and more of third party aggresors and eventually the strain pretty much takes the spotlight. Wildstar is like the ending of RAGE when it comes to building faction conflict. You get some taste of it, it builds up just enough and you're like "YEAH S%$# ABOUT TO GO DOWN!" and then its over...and you move on. Maybe I'm just more PvP-RP oriented or have amuch higher expectation of conflict being presented well and I'm wrong, but I feel the presentation of conflict to be very lacking in Wildstar. Edited June 30, 2015 by Typrop | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- No, it is definitely not. It's a common component of a lot of korean MMORPGs, which are HUGE on themepark design. It's not a Sandbox design, it's a Open World design. TERA and Prius Online had probably some of the best integrations of FFA PK+Guild wars. TERA's FFA is a bit more promising and forgiving, but Prius's was more punishing but accessable. Prius Online even had a tracker system in it where you could input a players name and see their immediate location. And Prius had a bounty board too. Faction versus Faction is what's called a sanctioned PVP system. It's a system denoted by the game's immediate design. sanc·tion ˈsaNG(k)SH(ə)n/ verb past tense: sanctioned; past participle: sanctioned 1.give official permission or approval for (an action). "only two treatments have been sanctioned by the Food and Drug Administration" synonyms: authorize, permit, allow, warrant, accredit, license, endorse, approve,accept, back, support; informalOK "the rally was sanctioned by the government" antonyms: prohibit FFA is a Free Form PVP free-form adjective adjective: free-form; adjective: freeform not conforming to a regular or formal structure or shape. "a free-form jazz improvisation" It's an open system that has no definitive restrictions based on the immediate game design. Oh no it most definitely is Strain/Eldan versus players. Yeah pay attention to the lore. The entire end game of WildStar is ALL Strain/Eldan creations vs the players. And this is where much of the problem of the end game design comes from. We have the factions bases literally right next to each other, and yet all of the end game content is both sides doing the exact same thing. And the more content we get the more and more prevalent this becomes. It's leaving the idea of a war behind infavor of fighting a common enemy. Edited June 30, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- And technically Granok have rocks for brains, so they're not nearly smart enough to be medics. Proof. QED. | |} ---- Wildstar isn't built like that though. If that was to be, it would first need to be a pvp server only. And zone's wouldn't be instanced. But they are and instead of changing the game, build on what is good. And you just proved my point on the strain/player, um, I said that get away from this to make it more faction vs faction. | |} ---- You're really missing the points of this PVP set aren't you? Edit: What I mean is the system design is specifically a PVP rule server, and WildStar is pretty heavily built on a basis of Strain/Eldan vs Players This is iirc from older game terminology called a "Gaia Vs Players" system. Where the player interaction is primarily based around playing vs an AI/Nature themed enemy basis. At this point in time. WildStar's design is so heavily oriented around Player vs Gaia design. Every end game basis, every major encounter has no Exile vs Dominion setup. Even our major EvD basis is being slowly removed with BGs being EvE DvD and EvD variation queue matchmaking. WildStar is fronting as a dual faction game, but Carbines commitment to it has little to no follow up with it. There's small tidbits here and there, but at the end of the day the game is no less Player Vs Gaia oriented than TERA or Prius, or GW2 or many other MMOs out there. The only direct EvD interactions in the game that are oriented around the factions are the small random mobs for quests and roaming in the zones. Beyond that, there's next to nothing that truely orients WildStar around being faction designed. Edited July 1, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- Indeed. Already during the levelling process the factions start to converge. By the endgame zones the Exile and Dominion camps / quest huibs are mostly side by side, with no evident hostility between them. And by the time you get to Star-Comm Basin they can't even be bothered to make separate camps, it's a shared hub. All the endgame events such as Star-Comm, Lightspire, SW etc are shared events and on a PVE server everyone usually co-operates and PvP flagging is rare. From a gameplay point of view this is welcome (if on a PVE server) but it does rather make a mockery of the EvD storyline. I get the feeling they don't really know where to go with it. Other games have followed a similar path - notably WoW and SWTOR. One reason is it's easier to create endgame content if you converge the factions. Whilst understandable from a financial / practical standpoint, it does make the over-arching faction-based storyline increasingly redundant / irrelevant. | |} ---- ---- ---- If the AMA is any indication, it doesnt look like they will. Plus other players (at least those in the subreddit) didnt seem to care about the name loss :( It's such a shame. And I agree, the tooltips are there! Make the stats do the same thing for every class, and keep the cool names. Going to be boring seeing assault and support on everything instead of insight/moxie/etc Edited July 2, 2015 by Kezra | |} ---- Indeed. The names were never the problem. The problem has always been that certain stats do different things for different classes, which is plain confusing. | |} ---- ---- From what I understood, as posted in the AMA, you can toggle through "Sprint, Run, Walk". Which, on the surface sounds alright, but not having the option for the Sprint+Jump on demand is going to suck. This really is a poorly thought out decision. They could easily leave the sprint as it is now if you have the run option enabled I would think. It also plays havok with the fun of the strategies that people who do hoverboard racing use...now it's just go and turn. Before you could lose a race based on a poor timed sprint boost, etc. Edited July 2, 2015 by Kitsune Hazard | |} ---- ---- ---- My understanding behind that is to prevent gold-sellers and the likes from creating guilds to advertise their wares. | |} ---- I said this too, but everyone else and their dog disagreed heavily as if this was the worst idea ever. | |} ---- put me on the also said this list Also said the pre-raid should give “ Almost A Hero “ title and achievement Edited July 2, 2015 by ministabber | |} ---- ---- They can still spam you with arena invites who arent behind a pay wall So they are excluding good social features like Guilds and Circles because of gold sellers and then forget to plug a few other holes... Edited July 2, 2015 by Anvh | |} ---- Wasn't that fixed like 1-2 months after release? | |} ---- Yea, I haven't seen that particular scourge since just after launch. | |} ---- When there are more players the spammers will find a way to return. Right now it's more profitable for them to spend their time spamming and hacking accounts on other games, but once that expected value vs opportunity costs becomes positive they'll be back. It's an arms race. Who can stay ahead, Carbine or the spammers? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shhhh *hugs* shhhhhhhh It'll be okay....*pets gently* | |} ---- I said "Make F2Pers have to be max level first before running and maintaining a guild." TERA doesn't have guild creation and maintenance restrictions on F2Pers, and they don't have a guild spammer problem. | |} ---- Hey I'd be all for that too. | |} ---- ---- ---- I mentioned that CRB should bite the bullet and hire a horde of GMs and have them monitor all zones 24/7. With megaservers now that shouldn't even require that many. Then in 2, 3 months, CRB can either keep them on staff if WildStar takes off under F2P, or things will quiet down and the number of GMs can be dialed back again. | |} ---- Basically, yea, a good idea, but it only takes a few days to hit max level, so not sure how much this will dissuade gold sellers. | |} ---- Gold sellers rarely will play the game if they don't have too. It'll certainly put a wall up they have to jump, and it will discourage many gold sellers from wasting 70~80 hours or non profitable play vs other aquisition methods. | |} ---- ---- it makes sense to me, F2P is designed around making limitations that push you to spend. Edited July 2, 2015 by Naix | |} ---- Gasp, surely not :P Indeed; sometimes you have to be a little bit greedy in order to make a profit, otherwise no one will spend any money and this game's situation won't improve. | |} ---- ---- Fall doesn't even start until September 23rd :) I'd expect a mid-late November launch. | |} ---- ---- I disagree heavily when its considering a very basic core feature of the game. Especially considering how heavily reliant on guilds WildStar is. If TERA can figure it out without ruining the system, WildStar can. | |} ---- Maybe this won't be such a need in the future, if the quoted stats last year about solo player as a % of player population are to be believed, maybe the dayz of joining a guild to play WS are limited. I already struggle with guilds having the time for new/casual players and content. So many are busy raiding that well... such a large gear/experience/skill gap that I do feel extremely intimidate. If the transition takes these mega raiding guilds in to the new game, I do see issues in how the population could be railroaded towards the old mentality that was and could still be considered, WS Launch mentality, get to 50, skip content because its all about the endgame raidz. | |} ---- WildStar's inherent design is what makes it guild reliant. It's so primary on guild related features. It's not like TERA or Vindictus or GW2 where their focus isn't reliant on Guilds to get things done. But Because WildStar requires so much cordination and group play and voice comms to be played efficiently, and the incoming content is going to continue this trend, this is NEVER going to change for WildStar. | |} ---- ---- What they announced for Drop 6, is a clear indicator they aren't changing that design anytime soon, and they aren't gonna go and remove and nerf the dungeons and raids. | |} ---- I think you have the wrong idea about what they mean by change :) The need for a guild to access and conquer the game's most difficult content and obtain the best rewards is going to continue to be critical. | |} ---- ---- I believe the point either flew way over your head, or you got lost writing that wall of text, which doesn't mean anything to the pertinence of how prevant and reliant WildStar's design innately is on guilds. | |} ---- You stand in your bubble. I will refrain from going around in circles with you in a dance of playing styles. I agree that we stand on different mountains looking down upon the game of WS Its clear that I don't really like being in a guild as I dont see alot of point. All my experiences have been elitist, endgame raiding focus. I don't even like the loot rules in the games raids. But I as a mainly solo player still play this game, so there must be something wrong with this, MUST be in guild to experience fun core game that WS is, well that you say it is. The extra perks that come with a guild aren't even enough to make me like them. Only 1 of my 4 toons is in a guild. Of the 5ish months I have played this game, a total of which this one toon was maybe 2 months in a guild. I joined a guild for the first time this week since returning, and their busy raiding. Looking at booting this one too soon. There is a Guild advertising atm the Adv/Dung focus of the guild but then kill the idea by taking about pushing for raids soon. I came back too early to experience any major changes in population of the 50's compared to when I left the first time, thats cool. So Im resigned to the fact im gana keep the lvl50 toon contracting (sweet rewards) and then focus on leveling all my other toons in the meantime til F2P PS The WS of launch, raid heavy which might be what you are trying to refer to, the dayz of launch, cos sorry drop 5 killed that version, which is why I can't see this guild core in the live build. But it certainly not a constant need as you seem to think it ever was. It helps you access endgame raids but thats where you fail because one doesn't need to raid to enjoy endgame or just game. Read up on some beta ideas, alternative gear progression was there from the start too, just came late, but shows guilding/raid core was never the core, just a part. Edited July 3, 2015 by LordJJag | |} ---- Pretty sure you're just standing in yours. The game's design isn't changing to be any less guild reliant anytime soon, you can't just sit there and wish on hopes and dreams that it's not going to be in the future especially when they've said in multiple ways that the content is not being nerfed, new raids are coming, and the group content design is NOT going anywhere. | |} ---- but I already said this and agree... now your just arguing for the sake of drama rather then debate. | |} ---- Ohey pointing fingers because someone else doesn't agree with you! So much for constructive conversation. Rollback the clock. F2Pers need to be able to create and maintain a guild like any other player, it's too core of a feature to the game, and that's a pretty definitive relationship in WildStar. Edited July 3, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- Just FYI, DLC isn't the term you use for MMOs, which have expectations of new content developement cycles and rely on it. I'd rather them not put pressure on players to buy any more than they have too, and that's what the guild restriction feels like. Overdoing it. It feels greedy. The PR can say whatever the hell they want but actions speak louder than words and that decision feels like greed beyond any other reason. | |} ---- ---- if we agree on such a things wildstar players will agree they dont want to pay for anything and get all the content free and all the perks for nothing, never giving revenues to the company this is one of the best f2p models i have ever seen, almost nothing is restricted and all the people get the good game for free, but that is for ensuring that if you have a guild be a paying player at least, if you wanna make a community have at least 1 player paying, you dont have even to pay monthly but just the box price and get it. and if you are too into the game you need to have your own guild and you hate the idea of joining other guy guild then pay for the box | |} ---- This is the most fair way to put it. False. It says that we want core basic game features to be without restriction of monitary value. This does not imply that we don't want to pay for anything. It says that we don't want to pay for a game feature that is critical to the game's mechanics and put behind a paywall. Same mentality behind Pay to Win. No one wants someone else to flex their wallet instead of their in game dedication and skills. Yet it plans on restricting a core feature asset to the game. TERA's is similar and doesn't restrict the paying interest of players. All of TERA's content is free to play, except its vanity and overall cash shop interests which are non pay to win. A game should never restrict any core feature behind a pay wall. Guild interactions and leadership are not auxillary, especially because of WildStar. Edit On your comment above. I personally have said that I will never let my account lapse out of signature/paying service. This change will never affect me. I do not care about this change directly because it is irrelevant to me. I have also declared what I would be happy to pay for and the prices I'd be willing to pay. Even though this change will never affect me, nor will i be a non paying player in any regards, it's still something I must worry about for other players. I know personally the behavior of other players will not mirror my own in most ways. So I have to consider how other players may have different needs. This is one of them that does matter for others other than myself, that I believe is unfair. Edited July 3, 2015 by FranBunnyFFXII | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Eeeeek they said that? No, no, no, no. and a thousand times no. | |} ---- ---- watch from this point https://youtu.be/G8SoenFcv0E?t=47m10s | |} ---- ---- Judging from the drop rate of other items like amp points and ability points, the omni bit drop rate, conservatively, will be 1/10000000000000000 mobs. | |} ---- Yeah, I really think people are getting way too excited about omnibits. There's no way the drop rate is going to be anything but agonizingly slow. | |} ---- ---- ---- ----